Nations Wide
by kaitlynnnnn
Summary: In Australia for a tour, some superstars get more than they expected, maybe even love. Randy/O.C
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i Dont own anybody accept Kaitlyn, Emilie and Kym...Randy orton is the main character in this fanfic.

**CHAPTER 1**

The meeting room at The Staples Center was full to the max of RAW superstars awaiting the announcment that Eric Bischoff was making involving all superstars on RAW.  
"Scuse me, can we all listen please" said Eric whilist whispers of the superstars were filling the room.  
"Listen" he said once again which did not get anybodies attention.  
"IF YOU DONT LISTEN THERE WILL BE MAJOR LET BACKS ON RAW!" yelled The GM of Raw.  
Shortly after everybody went silent..."thanks, ok now-" "Eric hurry up" interrupted WWE diva Trish Stratus.  
"Well if you let me get on with it, Vince as asked me to tell you all that we will be heading over to another country to do a live RAW and a few house shows". announced Eric.  
"yea ok Eric but where we going? better not be England" (A/N i love England so Im not baggin' people from England) said Captain Charisma.  
"No Christian, it is Australia we are going for 6 weeks...and the towns we are touring are Melbourne, Perth and Brisbane all for two weeks"

"now you may all leave since we have finished RAW and this meeting" said Eric before he exited the room. Soon all the WWE superstars followed.

"0OH MY GOD" squealed Kaitlyn as Emilie Jumped from a fright.  
"what the hell?" asked Emilie.."The, The WWE are coming to Australia and are staying in Melbourne for two weeks and are doing a house show here aswell" Kaitlyn said with such excitment in her voice. "Soo? arent ya gonna buy tickets?" "well yea but do you wanna come with me? and we can buy kym a ticket too..please" begged Kaitlyn.  
"err...well since they will be here in a month why not, I got nothing better to do than watch guys in lycra" "your so weird Em but thanks.." she replied.

MEANWHILE:

"Hey man, whats up?" asked John Cena as his best friend Randy Orton answered his mobile.  
"nuthing much man, just got news from Bischoff that we are going to Australia for 6 weeks"  
"you too, sick man we're coming too" John Replied.  
"Yea super" Randy said as John noticed the dissapointment in Randys voice.  
"whats so bad bout' that?"  
"I dont know, i guess i feel more comfortable being in the states, i dunnno why, must be a phobia.." joked Randy  
"Ha, yeah man...Dont see what your dissapointed bout' get this...They have the hottest chicks in the world and they can go clubbin and drinkin when they are 18, and man..oh the Chicks accents over there, they are so hot" added Cena  
"yeah man i spose-" he paued for a minute "ya know what you just changed my mind man, hot chicks and beaches, and drinking...Thats not bad at all" Said Randy finally in a positive voice.  
"ok man i gotta go i'll catch ya later" said John  
"k man cya" said Randy before he hung up

After that Randy decided he was gonna try sleep...He let out a loud Sigh and fell asleep..

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N- **this is my firstfan fic so can you please, please review and lemme know what ya think


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The flight to Australia was very long and boring for the superstars.   
Once they got off they stretched and yawned.  
"Geeze im glad we're here" said Stacey Keibler  
"yeah aren't we all" agreed Dave Batista  
While they were collecting their bags a group of superstars including Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Trish Stratus, Stacey Keibler, Y2J, HHH and Lita were all bombared by fans wanting autographs or pics.  
After they got finished with them they remembered the WWE decided it would be best if the Superstars didn't drive as it was reverse to the American way.  
So they got on the bus and headed to the Crown Towers, where they will be staying for two weeks.

"hey Kaitlyn...guess who lands in Australia today" asked Kym as Emilie, Kym and Kaitlyn walked out of their City Apartment.  
"I KNOW, Randy Orton does" She replied with the biggest smile ever.   
"Yeah, you get to meet Randy Orton...BUT WHY CANT I MEET ORLANDO BLOOM FOR CHRIST SKAKE" yelled Emilie almost yelling.  
They all laughed as they were walking to their University which was just down a couple of streets.  
"Hey, what classes ya got today?" asked Em referring to Kym then Kaitlyn.  
"I got Physcology considering I wanna be a Physio what bout' u?" said Kym  
"I got Active Science, considering I wanna be a Personal Trainer" said Kaitlyn mimicking Kyms words.  
"I got ummm...well I got teaching" replied Emilie

"ok when our classes finish we will meet up at the Apartment and then we can get ready for the footy" planned Kaitlyn  
"yeah ok" replied both Kym n Emilie as the walked off.

"hey Randy what are you doing tonight?" asked The long-legged Diva Stacey  
"uhh- Im going to check out the Aussie footy after a couple of Interviews" he replied  
"really, cool the other guys are going too, but me n li n Trish are just going to hit the casino" she said  
"Ok, then I guess I will see ya when we get back" said Randy as he went up to his room to unpack and have a look around the City called Melbourne.

After he unpacked he decided he would walk considering he wasn't allowed to drive and the Limo wouldn't pick the guys and him up 'till the AFL started. He looked around a few shops and fans noticed him so of course they asked for Autos and he gave them. After he Finished the interviews he decided he would go get ready for the football. He learned that it was Richmond vs St.Kilda, whoever they were.  
He had a shower and decided since he was going to make a public apperance he would dress in Black suit pants, but decided against it considering it was Australia and it was the football. SO he chose Jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled-up revealing his tatts on his forearm. He looked himself over in the mirror and finally went downstair to meet the other guys in his group going to the footy.

END CHAPTER

A/N- So We're just getting started aye…..give me some feed back please and don't be scared to be harsh…I know you wont be

XoXo


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 4**

"ahh...I was so bored in class, all I could think about was the footy" said Kaitlyn  
"yea same, but since there is only 3 hrs to go before we need to leave, lets get ready" suggested Emilie "yea, Lets" agreed Kym.

An Hour Later they were all showered and nearly ready...  
"kym, Em I need help what should I wear?" asked Kaitlyn  
"Jeez Kate your a 21 yr old, I thought you could dress by yaself now" joked Kym  
"shut up, you and Em are 21 and you still piss me off when you act like two year olds" Kaitlyn joked aswell.  
"HEY, I heard that..." yelled emilie from the bathroom.

After 15 minutes of dressing Kaitlyn chose...(A/N I spose i better tell you what they look like first so put a hold on what clothes they chose) 

Kaitlyn has tanned skin, blue eyes, tall, and brown hair and is skinny but not anorexic skinny.

Kym has blonde hair, Brown eyes, tall and skinny.

Emilie has dark brown hair, brown eyes, plumped lips (angeline Jolie), alot curvier but not fat and is sorta medium height.

Ok the clothes they chose for Kaitlyn was tight blue jeans, and a light blue billabong sweater under her TIGER (Richmond) Top. Whilst the other wore jeans with different tops, but they both go for St.Kilda so they wore sainters tops. 

Shortly after arriving the girls found their seats and got their drinks watching the teams warm up.

"Oh my God. How good is Sam Fisher's Abs and ass" said Kaitlyn

"What number is he?" asked Kym  
"He is #25, Kaitlyn your right, oh god he is so hot. AND he is on St.Kilda not tigers so you can't have him" said Emilie  
"what! Bull crap I can't!" Kaitlyn joked 

"so this is Australian footy, huh? doesn't seem all that bad" stated Randy as he found his seats with his friends.  
"Yea, I mean they have tackling and hot chicks come to see the game so it cant be that bad" Said Y2J  
All the guys laughed while the game was just about to start.

The footy started and then before the boys knew it, it was quarter time. 

"Hey you guys gunna come with me to see some chicks and get beer" asked HHH

"yeah why not" Batista, Randy and Y2J agreed as they got out of their seats.

"Hey you girls wanna come toilet with me, and then we can get some chips n beer" asked Kym

"kay, But I don't feel like beer i just want Gatorade" said Kaitlyn   
"Whatever, just 'cos you wanna stay fit for your course doesn't mean you cant drink" said Emilie  
"yeah I know, just not tonight" Kaitlyn said as the girls went to the toilet

"Aw, look at my hair, it is all frizzy" said Emilie looking at the mirror in the toilets  
"No Emilie it is straight, you have always said you hair is frizzy and it never is!" said Kym  
"who cares, lets go" Kaitlyn said dragging both of them out of the toilets and to the canteen.  
"what can I get you?" asked the worker  
"umm, a blue Gatorade, 2 beers, and 3 medium chips please" said Kym   
After they got their food and were waiting to pay the person, Kym bumped into Kaitlyn, spilling some of her beer.  
"What the hell are you doing Kaitlyn?"  
"l, l, Look over there" Kaitlyn was shocked to see the one and only Randy Orton standing only a few metres away from her.  
"Omg, isn't that randy?" asked Emilie  
"yea" said Kaitlyn not showing a inch of emotion, she was too shocked. Her favourite Superstar, the man she made her life goal to meet was just a few metres away.  
Finally Randy noticed that 3 girls were just staring at him. He smirked and winked at them.

Randy's POV:

We walked up to the area with a canteen, and we got stopped by a few people and then went on our way again. John definitely was right when he said Australia has hot chicks. We have seen like 1million.  
While me and the guys were standing looking at the menu boards hanging, HHH leaned over too me and said  
"looks like you got an audience" as he pointed to 3 girls, looking around the age of 20/21.

They weren't bad looking at all. One of them looked a bit shocked to see me, but I don't know why.  
"They aren't to bad looking" said Batista as he was checking the 3 girls out along with the rest of the guys.  
"Watch this" I said to them  
I looked at the girls, still looking at me and I smirked and lifted a brow, then I gave em' all a little wink. They started to blush and just turned and walked away. I just chuckled to myself and said to the guys "that's how ya do it".

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"call me crazy, but did Randy Orton just wink and check us out?" asked Kym  
"Hell yea HE DID..." the girls just laughed after finding their seats continuing the footy match.

After the game had finished the Tigers won 135 to 86 

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...i told you tigs would kick your ass" teased Kaitlyn walking out of the gates of the MCG.  
"Spare me that was a fluke" said Emilie and Kym together  
"my ass it was" Kaitlyn was bagging them while they were still walking outside. They decided to sit down on a bench. 

"That was an interesting game wasn't it?" said Y2J  
"it was, I found it funny when they got injured" said Randy  
"friken Pusys, we go through way more" added Batista  
The Guys chuckled as they were walking out and spotted the girls that were looking at Randy earlier.  
"Hey why don't we go over there?" asked HHH  
"lets" said Y2J

As they walked over and approached the girls Randy was the first to speak to any of them.

"Beautiful night isn't it" he said  
this startled the girls who were conversing by their selves.  
"oh, hello" kym was the first to speak  
"May we ask what your doing alone outside with just you 3 ladies?" asked Batista  
"well, we are just talking and then heading back to our apartment actually" said Emilie..."well, sorry where are our manners, or names are Chris Jericho, Dave Batista, Hunter Helmsley, pointing to himself and-" HHH couldn't finish before Kaitlyn interrupted "and Randy Orton, we all know who you guys are, we watch WWE" she said.  
"Oh really, well could we get you names?" asked Batista  
kym said "I'm Kym, This is Emilie and this is Kaitlyn" she finished  
"lovely name I might say" said Randy turning on his charm, smirking at kaitlyn. She blushed and he bent down to her and said "what are you embarrassed to meet me, sweetheart?" "A-" was all she could say before Emilie cut her off saying "She, is embarrassed cos your her favorite superstar and she made her life dream of meeting you, she loved you since she was 13" Finished Emilie. "Shut up Em" kaitlyn said being pissed off and embarrassed at what Emilie had just said.  
"Na, its kool, and thanks for being my fan" he winked before he stood up-right.  
Right away Emilie and Batista took a 'shine' to each other and he invited   
her back to his hotel room, same with Kym n Y2j...so who did that leave Kaitlyn and Randy Orton...oh did I mention HHH found some chick on the street and took her back to his room.  
"So...you have loved me since u were 13 huh?" Randy asked sitting down next to kaitlyn making her very nervous. "huh...well yeah" she said  
"and I never thought my friends would do that" she added  
"do what?" he asked  
"meet a guy for a night and then sleep with them" she said  
laughs "well the guys just worked their charm"  
This made Kaitlyn smile and laugh a little  
"How bout I walk you back to your apartment and make sure you get there okay?" Randy asked  
"uh..Yeah sure might as well".

While they were walking Randy turned to Kaitlyn  
"soo...Kaitlyn tell me a little about yourself"  
"uhh..what do you want to know?" she asked  
"how about your last name, interests and you job?"  
"yeah ok...well my name is Kaitlyn Smith, I am 21 yrs old born on the 6th Of May. I love basketball, dancing (hip hop), wrestling, love being outside and I love my Mates and footy" " oh and I work as a fitness model and a shop and I am in my 2nd year of training to be a Personal trainer at Uni." she finished

"really, you have a lot of interests...but they are good ones, specially the modelling" he smiled which made her smile.

"do you want me to tell you about me?" he asked  
"uhh well you can tell me your interests and other random stuff I don't know" she said  
"okay...I'm 25, like wrestling have a family of 5, likes sport, hanging with friends, clubbing and girls".  
"Interesting..." she said

as they approached Kaitlyns door she bid goodbye as well as him. Then opened the door and closed it saying a final goodbye. After closing it she leaned against the door and signed as she relieved she made it through the night without being a complete loser.

After changing into her jamas she went to bed, thinking about the night's events...obviously having a very sweet sleep. 

When Randy got back to his hotel, he was tired but thought that kaitlyn girl he met was really hot and wouldn't mind having fun with her...   
he laughed at himself and turned off his lights and went to sleep.

END CHAPTER

A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't updated, I really couldn't be bothered. LOL sorry, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning was a Saturday, so that meant Kaitlyn could sleep in.

she decided she was going to call Emilie and talk to her. She dialled her number.  
"hello" Emilie answered sounding tired  
"hey hussy" I replied  
"oh, hey what's up?"  
"nothing, I was just getting over the fact you fucked some guy you met in one night"  
"hey, hey, hey...at least he was hot" she laughed  
"anyway i was wondering when you were coming back?"  
"umm probably round 2:00pm" she answered  
"ok, well when you get back i wont be home cos' I'm going to the gym and then going for a run so that will take" she looked at the clock it was 12:30 "probably round 2 and 1/2 hrs"  
"ok, i will see ya then"  
"okay hussy. Bye" i hung up before she had a chance to talk back.

AFTER:  
Kaitlyn's exercise was complete. a few days passed becoming a week

It was now the night of the house show in Melbourne.  
"Emilie, hurry up, i wanna meet some wrestlers before the show!" Proclaimed Kaitlyn  
"ALRIGHT, just let me straighten my hair, it will only take 5 min" she yelled back  
After Arriving at the Arena...  
"so, Kate who you wanting to meet desperately?" asked Kym  
"gee, i don't know what about Randy Orton?" replied a sarcastic Kaitlyn  
"yeah, but you met him already" added Em  
"yeah so, that doesn't mean i don't wanna meet him again" she replied

"hey Man, we're nearly at the Arena" said HHH to Randy  
"Kay, cool man" he replied  
about 5 minutes last they arrived with lots of eager fans awaiting the presence of their favorite WWE superstars and divas.

"gasp, look there is a limo coming, wonder who is in it" stated Kym  
"OH, i hope it is Batista...if you get my drift girls" Emilie winked  
"yeah yeah yeah, we get your drift, just cos' your Ho-ing him" replied Kaitlyn  
"Oh and to clear something up, I'm far from jealous" kaitlyn added

As the Limo doors opened, the Girl were waiting with suspense.  
When the people stepped out of the Limo, it revealed Randy Orton, Triple H, Y2J and Batista.

"Look girls it's the wrestlers you slept with" "cough hoes cough"  
joked Kaitlyn whilst the girls both slapped her on the arms

When the men walked past them, they stopped and Randy said  
"Hey, your the girls we met at the footy...right?"  
"yeah..."said Emilie

Really, i didn't know you were coming tonight?" said Y2J to Kym  
"yeah well, you didn't exactly asked, i mean we didn't talk at all" she said  
"ahhhh...so very true" he replied

"soo..it is nice to see you again, uh, Kaitlyn right?" Stated Randy  
"yeah, and yeah right back at ya" said Kaitlyn

"yeah...well we have to get going, hope you enjoy the show" He said.  
They Said their farewells as the boys headed to get ready for the house show, while the girls made themselves comfortable, finding their seats, checkin' out guys...etc.

When the show started, it was Lillian Garcia in the middle of the Ring saying how great Australia was...blah blah blah!  
The First match was...  
Tajiri and Regal vs. La resistance...T&R winning  
Then the bikini contest, but we were booing the girls...hehe  
Trish Stratus vs Victoria...Trish winning  
Y2J vs Snitsky...Y2j winning much to Kym's pleasing  
The MAIN EVENT: Randy Orton and Batista vs. Triple H and Flair

Randy and Batista walked out and, we (the girls) were watching them and they were winking and flirting with some girl in the front row on one side of the ring, while we were on the other side...This didn't please Emilie, but i just laughed it off  
Oh Batista and Randy WON! Emilie was going physco and i was just cheering.  
After the show, we went to buy some souvenirs, Em got a Batista one...obviously and Kym got Y2J...obviously...But i couldn't choose between a Randy Orton or a John Cena shirt  
"Kaitlyn, you actually don't know what one to get, man you high!" joked Kym  
"shut up, it's just well Randy and John are both equally hot" said a confused Kaitlyn  
"oh, come on Kaitlyn just buy the RKO one..."said a 'ticked off' Emilie  
"oh, uh-- alright...One Randy Orton please" asked kaitlyn to the sales person  
So after they got it, they turned around and found some superstars in the arena area hanging with the fans...they were Batista, Shelton Benjamin, Edge, Trish, Lillian, and Y2j  
"ohh...look girls your 'boys' are over there" i said as i pointed sarcastically  
"oh, Kym lets go talk to them" suggested Em..."ok" she replied  
"uhh, hey Dave" said emilie as she tapped him on the shoulder  
"h-hey Emilie, how are you going?" he asked  
"good thanks...umm i just thought I'd come talk to ya" she said  
"soo, umm you wanna come to my hotel room?" he asked flirty  
"ok, come over with me while i tell the girls, oh and i got a better place...my apartment" she winked and pulled him over to kaitlyn  
"hey um kaitlyn...me and Batista are tired so we're gunna go back to our apartment and umm get coffee" she finished  
"get coffee?...yea right i know what your gunna do, so just go, i will stay at home with my family" said kaitlyn  
"thanks, Bye" she said as she kissed her cheek and left  
Then Kym came up too her...after hearing Emilie and says  
"Yeah me too..Coffee...yeah" and then left with Y2j Leaving Kaitlyn by herself.

"hey man, are you gonna go out n meet some of the fans, like the others?" asked HHH to Randy Orton  
"yeah man i might, but i heard Y2J and Batista left early cos' they were getting lucky..." he laughed  
"yeah, some Aussie chicks left with them" he finished

"hmmm what to do now..." kaitlyn said as she spoke to herself.  
She walked outside and decided she was hungry and was gunna go to a pub, up the road.  
she sat herself at a table and then the waitress came over to her  
"hey, what can i get- KAITLYN?" proclaimed the waitress  
At hearing her name she looked up and came face-to-face with one of her old best friends Angie.  
"Angie?" she asked shocked  
"yeah, its me" she answered  
"Oh my god how have you been, i haven't spoken to you since you left in umm Yr8" kaitlyn said  
"yeah i know, ii have been great thanks and you?"  
"I have been pretty good" "have a seat" kaitlyn finished  
"uh-- na it's ok I'm still working, but are you still friends with the girls?"  
"yeah, i am i actually live with Kym and Emilie and, well for the other girls we catch up bout once a month".  
"well tell them i say hi" she said with that and took my order and walked off

"So, man you wanna go to a place and get some food?" asked HHH  
"yeah man, I'm starving" Randy replied  
"ok, so where you wanna go?" he asked  
"how bout a pub i saw on the way here?"  
"yeah man, sounds good, lets go"

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N so what do all of ya's think……….? Tell me and be harsh if necessary**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

As HHH and Randy were on their way to the pub, they were just talking about random stuff, like how the house show went and so on.

"Hey kid, speaking of the other night at the footy, did you get any from that chick?" asked HHH  
"Nah man I didn't, I mean, nah I didn't" stuttered Randy  
"what so your telling me, while all your friends was getting some, the self proclaimed Lady Killer, couldn't get any?" Laughed HHH  
"Shut up man, besides i don't go and root and chick that is hot, especially when i don't know them" replied a serious Randy   
HHH was just staring at like he was smoking dope.  
"OK, ok, so I do, but big deal man...maybe I just didn't feel like it! I was tired"  
"yeah man, whatever you say" said HHH wiping the tears from his eyes, brought by laughing so much. 

As kaitlyn sat and ate her dinner, she was reading a magazine and just as she looked up, who would walk in, but the Legend killer and HHH.   
'What are they doing here' she thought to herself.  
"Hi, can i help you?" asked as Angie was their waitress and seated them, realizing who they are, and knowing kaitlyn always had a crush on RKO, she sat them a table away from each other.

Randy was reading the menu and occasionally glanced up when he heard something.  
He was looking and he didn't know why he didn't realise but that kaitlyn girl he saw tonight was sitting a table away from him. 

Kaitlyn just continued to read her magazine on the article of best friends. Just as Angie approached  
"hey kaitlyn, care if i join you?" asked as her shift had finished.   
"Hey, no go right ahead"  
Angie took a seat and then she started the conversation of who was sitting on the next table.  
"Yes, Angie I know who it is!" kaitlyn laughed as Angie was so excited   
"SO MAKE A MOVE!" she screeched  
"no way"  
"alright, but don't say I didn't tell you to" Angie laughed as Kaitlyn's mobile rang.  
"Hello" she answered  
"Hey, listen its Emilie"  
"oh hey" she said unenthusiastically  
"oh ok don't be too disappointed to talk to me" she said offended   
"I'm joking...anyway why are you calling, i thought you would be making passionate love to your fake cough coffee buddy" Kaitlyn laughed  
catching attention of some people around her, including RKO and HHH  
"ha, that was 5 minutes ago and should be in 15 minutes from now"   
"o...k, not that I wanted to know. Oh and guess who I'm with right now"   
"umm Jesus, oh wait I'm here!" Emilie laughed as she referred to herself as the almighty one.  
"No, Angie, remember from High school" Kaitlyn replied  
"oh really, well tell her I say hi and a note for you not to come back to our apartment, unless you intend to stay up all night"  
"ok, ok note taken, see ya"

They hung up, kaitlyn realizing they had the attention of a couple of certain wrestlers. Randy Orton was watching Kaitlyn closely, studying her features.  
She had a beautiful smile, while he was doing that, Hunter got up and walked over to their table and tried to Hook up with Angie.

"hey babe" HHH said coming closer to Angie, just then Angie said "wanna get out of here?"  
"You read my mind" he replied as they got up just like that and left!   
Kaitlyn was left mouth hanging open from shock, she never thought Angie would screw, just meeting a person after a second...but I spose she didn't think the 2 people she knew most would, and they did! 

Randy was pretty shocked that HHH could pick up a chick just like that.  
He smiled as he saw the expression Kaitlyn wore. He got up and headed to her table.  
"hey, your friends have a habit of ditching you for my friends"  
She looked at him and laughed slightly  
"god, am I just not fun enough to be around" She joked  
"we'll have to see" he winked at her  
Kaitlyn blushed slightly  
"umm, would you like to join me for dessert?" kaitlyn invited  
"yeah sure, I would love too"  
After they called a waitress and ordered, they talked about the house show and His match.  
When they had finished Kaitlyn looked at her watch and said  
"oh, sorry to do this, but i have to go"  
"why? it is only like 10:30"  
"I know...but I have to go get a room"  
"why, you have an apartment don't you?"  
"well, yes but it is being occupied by both of our friends, if you get me"   
"ohhh, yeah, well what hotel you gonna stay at?"  
"ummm crown I think"  
"really, cool I'm staying there, you might as well be my room mate for the night" he suggested  
"what? no it is ok, seriously I will just get a room" she declined   
"no, it is ok, it is only for a night and there is no point in wasting money on a room for one night, when you can just share and pay nothing!"  
she thought he did make sense, but she didn't even know him  
"please, c'mon I will feel better if you stay with me, so I can have company" he begged  
"umm, ahh, ohh I don't know"  
"PLEASE!"   
"alright fine" she gave in  
"cool, now come on, lets go and get you settled in"  
"I can drive so we don't have to take a taxi" she suggested 

So they got in her car and drove to the hotel, walking up to his room, Kaitlyn felt uncomfortable, pairs of eyes were on them, most likely thinking that she was just going to get a lay and leave.

They reached his door and he opened it. They both walked in and it revealed two King size beds.

"You can take that one" Randy said pointing towards the one further from the door.  
"Ok, thanks, is it ok if I use your bathroom" she asked  
"yeah sure, it is over there" he pointed  
"thanks" 

Kaitlyn freshened up a bit and walked out to see him on his bed watching ROVE live.  
She walked over to her bed and took of her top, leaving on her singlet top she had under it.  
Randy noticed and glanced over to see her taking off her top and revealing a white singlet top.  
She then climbed in bed with her jeans on and took of them off so she could sleep in her underwear.  
"Is this show any good?' Randy asked  
"yeah, i love this show, rove is so funny"  
At this moment Rove was interviewing Jesse McCartney.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to sleep, night" randy said.  
"Ok, I will too" she replied  
"ok"   
"night" they both said as they drifted off into 'slumber land'.

**END CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Kaitlyn woke up an alarm that had gone off at 10:00. She was generally a morning person so it didn't faze her. But when she looked over she noticed Randy was struggling to get up.

"Well I see you're awake" Randy's voice broke the silence.

"Yea, well I like mornings. I like to get a lot done" she replied while getting up and chucking her clothes on.

"I best be off then, I've got some classes today….so I will see you around??" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Uhh, yeah I am tipping we will run into each other. Before you go do you want to make use of the brekkie buffet?"

"I better not, I will run late. But thanks for letting me stay here, bye!" she said as she walked to the door and said her final goodbye.

**A WHLE AFTER**

After classes, Emilie, Kym and Kaitlyn were all in their apartment, just hanging around in their trackies watching 'Never Been kissed' with Drew Barrymore- Kaitlyn's favourite actress.

"Kaitlynnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn you're so boring!" Emilie whined.

"SO LEAVE! I'm not forcing you to stay, go to your fuck buddy's place" she retorted

"YOU WANNA START ME!?!" she joked around

"Maybe I do!"

"Then this is going to happen!"

Emilie then spear tackled her to the couch and they were playing fighting, Kym was just rolling her eyes at them.

"HEY! I say we all go for a drive and just hang around and go out and have lunch!" Kym suggested

At the thought of food Kaitlyn and Emilie immediately stopped fighting. What can I say? eating is what they do best.

So they went for a drive and ended up at Southbank, right next to the crown hotel.

They went to a restaurant for lunch and were just being seated when the topic came up. The topic Kaitlyn was dreading.

"Oi, you.. Kaitlyn where did you stay last night, did you just go to your parents place? Last I heard you were at a pub" Kym said

"I stayed at Crown"

"Really, well you know what certain people are staying there, don't you."

"Yessss Kym I do!" she sighed

"Oh did you speak to anyone interesting?" asked Emilie

"No, most of them were probably in your bed"

"Hahaha! Oh you're so hilarious" sarcasm being obvious in Emilie's tone.

"Actually I have been meaning to tell you guys, I didn't stay in my own room, I shared."

"With?" they both asked

"Um" she hesitated but continued "Randy Orton"

"WHAT!!!!" "Did you have sex with him?"

"NO!" Kaitlyn quickly stated!

"Why not?" they asked again

"Because I didn't want to, I'm not like that, you guys know me."

"Yeah but you should have taken the opportunity."

"Ok, whatever, can we just order?"

**THE GUYS**

Randy had gone to work out at the gym with the other guys, just chatting about how the country is and what's been happening.

"You can say I scored last night" HHH was talking about his night with Angie.

"Man that was so hilarious! I cannot believe how she took you offer up, in like 2 seconds!" Randy laughed

"What can I say? Im fantastic"

John Cena came walking down with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reasons fellas, can't a guy be happy just to be in a beautiful place?"

"Not if its you"

"What's on your top?" HHH questioned

**END**

Any reviews? Read the next chapter which will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**REWIND!**

The three girls were wandering around the shops and Kaitlyn had a hot chocolate in her hand, but Kym went to hug her and knocked her hot chocolate out of her hand landing on a passer-by.

"God KYM!" Kaitlyn yelled

"I'm so sorry!"

"Are you alright?" Kaitlyn asked walking over to the stranger

"Uhhh, yeah I guess im alright" The man said with a slight annoyance in his tone

"How much was the top? Im so sorry its ruined, I will pay for you to get it dry cleaned. How much do you need?"

She asked going through her bag looking for her purse, not once looking up to the person

"Look its alright" the guy reasoned with her "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Kaitlyn asked now looking up to who the person was.

She gasped in surprise.

"You're John Cena!"

He just laughed "Yeah, that's me, with hot chocolate down the front of my shirt"

Kaitlyn once again had a sympathetic look on her voice and offered to pay for it.

"Look, its not necessary." He once again assured her.

"There is one thing you can do though."

"Name it and its done" she said

"Let me buy you another drink?"

"Well, I'm, uhh, im actually with my friends."

"No she's not; she was just about to leave. So you're free now" Emilie butted in and smiled at Kaitlyn.

"Great then" John smiled and lead the way, Kaitlyn just followed in silence and embarrassment as they ended up at Gloria Jeans Coffee.

"Ok, what would you like?" John asked with a smile on his face.

"Look you don't have to, I should be the one buying your drink"

"Ok then, I will buy yours and you buy mine" he laughed

Kaitlyn just smiled and agreed.

"Oh! Since you know my name, shouldn't I know yours? I mean I normally find out a girls name before I let them buy me a drink" he joked.

She laughed and said "My name is Kaitlyn Smith"

"Well Kaitlyn Smith, nice to meet you"

The two shook hands order each others drinks and paid.

"Would you like to sit?" He asked offering her to join him

"Sure thing" she smiled.

"So I'm guessing because you knew my name that you're a fan?" John Cena asked

"A fan? No way" she joked around.

Shortly after they had both finished their drinks they were walking when he asked for her number, which she gave to him.

John looked at the time and realised he had to be back at the hotel. They said goodbye, thanked each other and John said they would keep in touch.


End file.
